


Maybe, it was because of the heat

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Just slightly, M/M, two babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Whatever they are doesn't have a name. A blur, a limbo. Together but still the same, sometimes feelings don't need a tag. Even if they had skipped the conventions, one can't run away from something forever, and not expect crash against it eventually.





	Maybe, it was because of the heat

PROMPT 12 PRACTICE --> MARKHYUCK 

 

Sometimes while running away from something, only makes you run straight into it. It was a hot night of August, even though hot was an understatement. A heat wave ambushed the country, turning into some sort of chaotic hive of masses going to stores to buy ACs, or any thing that would keep them fresh and away from passing from a heat stroke. Everyone was told to not stand under the unbearing sun for too long, and leaving the house actually ill advised.

 

The tongue of the wave, liked everywhere it could reach, from mountain to valleys to coast, and every single headline on the news had some sort of update, before the news reporter shiftly changed their posture to talk about politic turmoil. Donghyuck sighed and lowered the volume at that. Laying flat on his back against the floor which, every since his society could remember, was built to reflect heat. So yeah, bad idea.

 

Standing up and stretching as far and long as he could, the boy looked around the house he used to live, so many years ago. The living room almost felt small, it used to be his battlefield, his runway, his paradise, his blank canvas. Now it was all but suffocating. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was critical thinking getting rid of the drug inducing-like feeling of nostalgia. 

Turning around to face the big door leading to the backyard, Donghyuck squinted at the bright sun rays splashing everywhere, oranges and pinks and all these semi-warm colors. The plants had been watered in the morning but, they were already begging for more now that the sun seemed to finally be showing them some mercy. Donghyuck pinched the front of his lousy shirt and fanned himself with it, the fake sense of refreshness clinging for a few seconds too short.

 

Walking to the backyard and finding the tube connecting the water, Donghyuck took his time with each pot, dwelling on each stem, little branch, giving the bonsais their deserved bath. All to pretend he wasn't sad, that his loneliness wasn't taking over. With the sun it was easy to conceal, he had something to hate, to focus his attention to. But the moon and the stars only took him back, bringing all these memories of shy touches and dumb stories under a pale light. 

 

Hiding his sad smile by trapping in on his upper teeth, Donghyuck entered deeper into the realm of memories. Of childhood and more innocent times, were loving your best friend is nothing but a blueprint, something you take for granted, of course you should love your best friend. The one who likes to play around the sand and race you to the water, with a crooked smile and loud cackles. Teen years taught him that, all this pinching around his pit? All those beats his heart skipped? That was love, like really love, like love that would stop cities.

 

A great book by the way. Donghyuck had to read it for his year on college, the teacher was delighted when he voiced his choice in an email. It was settled in Hong Kong, where Mark had gone for a few weeks on July with his friends, and bombarded Donghyuck with pictures every chance he got. Donghyuck missed him, he did. So much it pained him to even think about it. A physical yearning only overpowered by the images of them together in his head.

What were they? That's the million dollar question. They were definitely not friends. Not anymore. Mark had left for college while Donghyuck stood in that quiet town, which men sailed for months, leaving women to do all the work to become the real pillars of the place, of the family. Donghyuck had yet to meet someone as strong willed and beautiful inside out as his mom. The months only but dragged like never before, Mark was all but a buzz in his phone, late night talks and a sudden confession.

 

"I love you Donghyuck." It was robotic, his pixelated face didn't make him justice. So the younger smiled fondly, not reading to much into it.

 

"Love you too, loser." he rolled on his bed, pillow tucked under his chin. Mark had frowned at that, looking at his dorm roommate before looking down at the phone again.

 

"No like...nevermind." sighing, he sat up on his bed a few hours away from Donghyuck. "I finish my finals in like a couple of weeks, I'll come back and we'll talk okay?" 

 

Donghyuck nodded and counted down the days. Highschool over and done, college counseling nothing but useless blabber. No one encouraged him to pursue his passion. As if he still was a kid with no care of the world, or a very little and primal ability to rationalise, their condescending tone only made him want to pursue fashion even more. He didn't care where he ended up, if he could be surrounded by fabric, colors, beauty and creativity all year round. 

 

The summer arrived with its yearly festival. And Mark had to leave for Canada. Family problems, that Donghyuck understood as he smelled the remainings of the fireworks in the air. And it hit that he was starting to forget just how Mark felt, how he smelled like those cheap colognes of the local pharmacy, how his hair would tangle in the back and Donghyuck had to brush it from salt and sand. 

 

Last July Donghyuck had received a package. Not specially big but it had a four page letter. Leave it to Mark Lee to handwrite a love letter in the age of internet. By the end, it had water droplets on some words. It was corny, cringey even, but it was Mark and it took a lot for him to open up, to become the vulnerable, to cling to the other and soften up. It took years of just pure love and, just two of not being able to meet him, to be with him as they used to; for him to understand that being far apart from Donghyuck was an unbearable feat.

 

For, now that Donghyuck also hit the city for college, they could only meet in certain settings: like visiting Mark’s workplace every Tuesday: an old record shop, owned by a grumpy old man with tattoos as limbs who didn’t let them talk unless Donghyuck bought something. At the 5th vinyl, Donghyuck stopped showing up. They met in other spaces as well, however, there were always prying eyes, friends on the sidelines and it just didn’t feel right. Even if they started talking privately, another conversation would interfere.

 

Texting slightly saved their situation, but given the surroundings, nothing developed. And Donghyuck read the letter time and time again, the picture in his phone zoomed in the screen. Giggling as he read his favourite quotes.

 

It was corny, it was cringey. But Donghyuck treasured it and promised to not let anyone harm it. Sending a response was arduous, more than pouring everything into paper. His hand was cramped for a few hours after, and the letter was nothing Mark didn't knew already. However, it surprised him when Mark called him with red teary eyes, holding the letter weeks later, asking if it all was true.

 

Donghyuck panicked, asked if everything was alright. Everything was, they were just two stupid teenagers in love.

 

So this year Donghyuck promised no more countdowns, no more feeding the beast of missing Mark, already overgrown and invading the best and worst of him. Mark promised he'd be back after Hong Kong, he promised. And Donghyuck hated holding onto that, because it was intangible, it was holding onto air sticky and steamy, like the entire heat wave was cupped in his hands. Two years turn you sour, not being to hug that time and pull it back into your life span. But Donghyuck held onto the letter, those words, they couldn't disappear, no matter the age and time, they would remain in blank ink forever.

 

The front door opened and Donghyuck was ready to tell his mother that the plans were watered and that he was thinking about doing the same to himself, to ask if the forest was really that hot that she and her friends couldn't camp. But instead all air was knocked out of his system, a gasp was all that came out from his mouth at the familiar figure standing on the doorway.

 

"I'm sorry I am so late." and it could be about all these years running away from what was in front of their eyes, or maybe last year, or maybe the fact that the sun had already set. 

"Fucking hug me before I lose my mind." was the first sentence Donghyuck uttered in front of Mark after almost two whole years of not seeing him. 

 

The elder dropped his bags, meaning he had gone to Donghyuck first. Living barely two houses away, Mark was sweating maybe due to the heat, maybe he had run there. It didn't matter, the claustrophobic didn't matter, because was there holding Donghyuck against him like he didn't want to let go for as long as the world turned, and Donghyuck smiled. Eyes finding the ceiling on top of them as Mark dived his nose on the crook of his neck.

 

"I've missed you so much." voiced Mark.

 

"Me too, holy shit."

  
  
  
  
  


Again, what were they? It was kind of a blurred line really. In any of the letters the words relationship or boyfriend or couple were written, no official inquiry was made. And it almost seemed out of place, it seemed implied. But, following the socially accepted ritual, they weren't allowed to proceed without the question. Donghyuck thought that, they had been doing it kind of wrong since the beginning so, who really cared. Still, consent was important, and he wasn't going to jump onto Mark to kiss him.

 

Ah yes, kissing. The last frontier.

 

It would be a blatant lie to say that Donghyuck hadn't thought about it. And he got his kicks in college, playing the bottle game with the few friends he made there. All great kisses, empty of any meaning, didn't change any dynamic. But hey, when a kiss is good, then it's good. Donghyuck could only imagine what would be to kiss someone he loved so much, to mean the entire world, his feelings poured into the way he held onto the other. Yes, by the other he meant Mark.

 

However, the snake bit his own tail: Donghyuck wanted to but, if Mark wasn't up for it, he could wait. Waiting was tiring, honestly but he would.

  
  


Late night rolled around and the two boys were sitting on the backyard, their backs leaning against the wall, cool now that the moon was caressing it. A plate with watermelon next to Mark and their hands meeting in the middle, because attempting to stand closer meant experiencing a bit of hell's fire. But Mark was brushing his knuckles with his thumb, talking about Hong Kong, about all the street food he wished he hadn’t tried, making Donghyuck chuckle, eyes fluttering shut.

 

The younger had just got home a month prior. Willing to stay in the city for as far as the rent let him. It bewitched him: being able to experience so many new things, seeing so many people, going to museums, theatres, performances, restaurants. It was all new and he wanted to take it all in. Mark commented on his hair, now almost ginger from its previous light brown, that was his goodbye for the summer to the city.

 

Three in the morning rolled around, and after trying to find any activity that prevented them from falling asleep or catching a fever, they returned to the wall. Now with Mark’s legs shaved and both of them showered, droplets of water staining their old shirts. 

 

Finally the temperature seemed to lower, just the slightest bit. Crickets sung somewhere far, towards the forest, another animal sound which Donghyuck identified as a toad, cried as well, trying to search for a partner in the new-found humidity. And then there they were, back against the wall, Donghyuck’s head resting on Mark, hands playing on Mark’s lap.

 

“Are you sleepy?” the elder asked, eyes fixed in their locked fingers.

 

“No.” it was an exhale of hair, like desperation but resignance all mixed up in his voice. Grass tickled his thigh and he crossed his legs, knee ending up on top of Mark’s thigh, who suddenly changed the pace of their games, choosing to hold onto Donghyuck’s grasp tighter.

 

“Hyuck I have to tell you something.” uh oh. To say that Donghyuck’s throat dried out was an understatement. But knowing how panicking around Mark had never led to anything, the youngest just merely turned his torso towards the other, now leaning his weight on the side against the wall, fully facing Mark.

 

“I’m all ears.” 

 

“Well it’s just that I’ve been thinking.” Donghyuck really tried to make some sort of funny remark at that, but refrained, noticing the shift in the air. Whatever it was Mark had to tell him, it definitely had been bothering for a while. “You know my stupid letter right?” eyes looked up, shy scared.

 

“It’s not stupid.” Donghyuck corrected him.

 

Mark laughed softly. “Right. Well I realised that, I might have been vague.” well, that was hilarious. Four page long, both sides, heart pouring words, and be vague?

 

It really took all of Donghyuck’s willpower to not snap. Remember Mark’s major is English literature. There, all makes sense. However, the silence only prompted the elder to continue. “That I never gave it a name to this.” the last word was illustrated by him holding their linked hands. “And we might not even need a name, a tag or whatever but, there’s a feeling inside of me that just keeps shouting how I didn’t do it right. That I should have done it perfectly the first time.”

 

“Done what?” asked in a small voice the younger.

 

“Confessing.” it joined the air with a sigh. “I told you all my feelings, splayed them out for you but never told you my intentions. Which I blame the fact that I wrote the letter at four in the morning after studying for my finals.” Donghyuck nodded, he had to agree that maybe that hadn’t been the best thought process. Mark sat up straighter, urging the other to meet his eyes. “So, Lee Donghyuck.” and deflated. “Would you let me be your boyfriend? And you know let me do all this stupid romantic shit I’ve been wanting to do, as a couple.” 

 

It was worded strangely, truly stepping out of the scripted form. Again, they never really followed the pattern so, Donghyuck only beamed at him, nodding once. “Of course.” and placed his legs on top of Mark’s thighs without meeting much complaining. “I mean, I’ve been dying to introduce you as my boyfriend to all the people I’ve met.” he only half joked. 

 

An arm snuck his way around Mark’s shoulders, the other still holding onto Mark’s. Secured by the hold in his waist, Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder once more.

 

“You know what I’ve been giving a lot of thought as well lately?” Mark’s tone held some sort of lasciviousness in it, the cheshire-like smirk only emphasizing it. That made Donghyuck slowly rise from his position, humming as a quiet question. “Kissing you.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes opened, and he gasped a small ‘oh’. Which was all contained and good, a nice contrast to the absolute shitfaced madness that was happening in his heart, blood pressure up the roof. “I mean you could do that right now, if you want.” oh yeah, so very nonchalant of him. 

 

But it worked, Mark was leaning in, smile shy on his face and Donghyuck closed his eyes.

 

Wait, what.

 

No that wasn’t it. That couldn’t be it.

 

“Everything okay?” Mark’s face only went pale under the moonlight at Donghyuck’s frown.

 

“Yeah, no. What the fuck was that?” Donghyuck asked incredulously.

 

“A kiss? You said I could kiss you, right?” maybe it was the heat, but Donghyuck could see Mark’s sweat rolling down his sideburns.

 

“Yeah, I did. But do you call that a kiss?” it was infuriating really. How the love of his life could be such a bad kisser. Donghyuck really wanted to blame something, anything, but there was no excuse. 

 

Mark had kissed people before, Donghyuck had been present when that happened. And maybe his teenage eyes have fooled him, or someone had fooled Mark into thinking that just pressing his lips on the other’s was it. It wasn’t. Like all those girls in the dramas, no motion or even intention was put into it. Coldness was all that emanated from that kiss, as if it was accidental or unwanted. It would have crushed Donghyuck’s heart had it been another setting.

 

“Why? Was it that bad?” okay Mark’s voice wavered. This was not how Donghyuck planned their first kiss to resolve.

 

“No! God, not bad. Just, try pucker your lips a little, also tilt your head slightly. This requires practice!” the younger explained, gesturing as he spoke so the other could imitate him. The last part seemed to revive the other a little.

 

Nodding as the results seemed great against the steaming air, Donghyuck leaned in again, meeting Mark half way. But only finding a wet ring around his lips. Pulling away Donghyuck giggled.

 

“Mark, you have to pucker your lips when you kiss back. Like this.” Donghyuck did the motion once more, letting the elder follow him. How could he just not kiss him the way he was kissing the nothingness around them? “Exactly. Now do that, but against my lips.”

 

Once more, they dived in, this time slower. Donghyuck stopped Mark in the middle “Did I do something wrong?” Mark’s doe eyes snapped open, he really really really wanted to kiss that black haired boy. 

 

“No, just.” Donghyuck started, guiding their linked hands against his cheek, letting Mark’s rest against his cheek. “I like this better.” Mark nodded and on cue, proceed to press him closer by the arm around his waist. “There you go.” Donghyuck had crescents in his eyes, smiling wide.

 

It took a second. 

 

And finally it happened. People talk about fireworks and electricity. But Donghyuck saw supernovas, he saw all the nebulas and the milky way above them. It felt like all his organs went into overdrive, and they melted. Maybe, because of the heat. Leaning his weight forward, Mark hummed in surprise as the pulled away a little. Only to kiss again.

 

Yes, that was definitely it. Mark put everything into practice and good god, did their lips dance like two star crossed lovers. There was this rhythm, natural yet out of that world. It felt so right, so good that Donghyuck thought no books, no words, no phenomenon could ever make it justice.

 

Mark’s hand found the back of his head, then his neck, thumb against his jaw. A shy poke on this lower lip had Donghyuck sighing through his nose, suddenly forgetting how breathing worked. His hand held onto Mark’s wrist as the kiss deepened. The melody continued, the minuet turned into a tango, and it had Donghyuck chase for more after it was over. Asking for an encore.

 

Which came in the shape of a few pecs, Mark smiling through them and Donghyuck opening his eyes like he woke up from a daze.

 

“I knew you had potential.” Donghyuck said out of breath.

 

“What can I say, I have a great teacher.” Mark shrugged, scrunching his nose as he returned the smile. Leaning in to steal yet another kiss. 

 

And under the sky with more blinking stars, grass itchy on their legs and sticky August heat wave around them, Donghyuck thought that even if the sun didn’t come out the next day, even if the whole world fell apart, there was no force of nature that would stop from kissing Mark again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day 12 is done!! this one was tough for me to write idk im not that confident in writing the smols, but i hope i made them justice. yes i went for the sweetest au which is childhood friends, i couldn't help myself. i also hope everything made sense and as always thanks for reading!!
> 
> twitter @yhsdior and curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/youngghos


End file.
